Magic High for lovers
by welcometotheanimeworld
Summary: Ally, Alex, Lydia, Warren, and Ran meets a mysterious girl in Magic High. She doesn't speak and has mysterious powers. After that one day, weird things start happening to the school and then the their group. As they struggle to manage their powers, they also get into a relationship. This story is really cool and there are love in here! MUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I am making on here. I hope you like it! This first chapter is really short so i am sorry. The next chapters would be longer.

Here are some of the characters:

Ally+Alex=Girlfriend and boyfriend

Lydia+Warren=Girlfriend and boyfriend

Ran

Chrome

The sun has gone down as footsteps were heard in the dark. "Hurry Up," Ally yelled at her friends. Alex was running right behind Ally and nearly tripped over a large piece of wood. "Wait up," Lydia shouted at Ally and grabbed Warren by his shirt. Ally suddenly stopped and everyone ran into her, falling on their bottoms. "Whats the sudden stop for," Alex said while standing up and hitting the dirt of his pants. "Let's camp right her," Ally Pointed to the spot on the floor with her flashlight.

Ran who was taking his time walking, appeared right behind them. "Whoa, Whats this, did you guys fall into quick sand?" "Ha Ha Ha, very funny," Warren said as he help Lydia up.

Lydia started putting up her tent nearby a tree and Warren picked up wood for the fire. "Where did Ran go, he was here a few seconds ago," Ally said in a worried voice. "Probably just looking around," Alex layed his sleeping bag on the ground.

Ran sat on a huge rock. He never had really like nature. He started to climb a tree nearby. He wanted to get a better view around the place. Ran looked in awe as he saw a little pond nearby. But something caught his eye, there was a dark figure sitting on a rock nearby.

Please tell me what you think about the story so far. The next chapter will be in tomorrow. THX


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait! I had so much homework to do and also had to write the next chapter!

Ran tried to make out what the figure was, but as hard as he tried all he could make out was a black smudge. He jumped down from the tree and moved closer to the pond.

He realizes it was a girl around his age. She had short purple hair that was tied up in a mini ponytail and wore a white and short dress. One of her eyes was covered by a pretty white flower. Her other eye were a pretty shade of purple, almost the same color as her hair. The eye was dull as if she has been hypnotized. The girls slightly moved her sitting position on the rock and dipped her feet and hands in the water. Ran sudden by her movement, quickly hid behind a tree.

A white owl flew over Ran, causing him to duck. The white owl flew over to the girl and landed on her shoulder. The girl looked at it and smiled. She gave the owl a little rub on its head. Ran then noticed something about the owl's eyes. The left eye was blue and the right eye was red.

"Ran," Lydia yelled from the camping place. To Ran the yell seemed like a small whisper, but he still heard it. Ran ignored Lydia's yell and continued to watch the weird white owl. Lydia yelled again and Ran decided to go back. He walked a few steps and turned his head back to look at the pond. To his surprise, the girl and owl had disappeared and was nowhere in sight. Ran came back in a rush when Lydia called his name the 3rd time. "Where were you" "Just looking around," Ran said in a calm voice as if nothing had happen. "This is the last day of summer before we have to go back to school tomorrow, so lets enjoy this" Ally said. "You mind making the fire with your power" Warren said as he pointed to the wood he had piled up. "sure" Ran held out his hand and a fire ball formed. He then placed it on the pile of wood.

Plz tell me wat u think of this. The next chapter will be here very soon! Thx!


	3. Chapter 3

Thx for some views! This is the next chapter and is longer than chapter 1 and 2! Thx for everyone who reads this story!

Magic High isn't a normal school. In that case, humans don't even know this school exists. Magic High, in fact is in in another dimension. This school was for children with powers or magic. To get to this school you have to get on this special bus that would take you to the school. At this school, student here have a rank. They are rank: Unknowns, Heroes, Supers, and Randoms. There has not been one single person that could become an Unknown. To become an Unknown you have to have a battle, in the gym with 50 heroes, and win all of them in a row. Ran holds the top record with 17 in a row. Heroes, Supers and Randoms are put into these ranks by how strong their powers are, their abilities in a battle, how long they could last in a battle, and how many powers they have.

Students stood at the bus stop while waiting for the bus. You have to be exactly on the bus at 8; 00 a.m., or the bus will leave and you would be late for school

Ally looked impatiently at her watch as she looked around the bus stop in the dark alley for Lydia.

'It's already 7; 46 and Lydia isn't here yet" Ally said as she looked at Alex, Warren, and Ran. "I already texted her, and she said she will be here in a few seconds" Warren quickly took out his phone and texted his Girlfriend (Lydia) number again. Now it is &:48" Alex said while looking at his watch.

"Ally, Alex, Warren, Ran!" Lydia shouted across the dark ally. Ally, Alex, Warren, and Ran turned to look at Lydia. She ran as fast as she could to the bus stop with her hair flying all over her face. She had curled her dark brown hair and had toast in her mouth. On one of her hand she held a cute and purple, plaid backpack. On her other hand, she had three magazines and a manga book. She stopped so hard in front of her friends, that when she stopped her shoes made a loud noise.

"Exactly 8:00, not bad" Warren said as he looked at the time on his phone. Lydia had a hard time breathing and put her hands on her knees. "Thx" Lydia said, right when a bus came out of a black hole in the ground. The bus door open and the students started going in the bus with their friend. People started telling their friend about their summer. Alex, Ally, Lydia, Warren, and Ran were among the last students to get on the bus. The inside of the bus was much bigger than what the bus seemed and looked like on the outside. It was almost as big as a house but with a bunch of seats. The students took their seats when they got inside the bus and some sat on the floor. As soon as everyone got on, the bus door closed, and the bus fell back into the dark hole. The bus was pitch black for a few seconds and then light filled the bus. The bus had arrived at Magic High. Students came out of the bus, finding a big sign that said:

WELCOME TO MAGIC HIGH!

Everyone took their time as they walked to their lockers. By luck, Ally, Alex, Lydia, Warren, and Ran had their lockers close to each other again.

Lydia's locker was far to the left, next to Lydia's locker was Warren's, next to Warren's locker was Alex's locker, next to Alex's locker was Ally's, next to Ally's locker was an empty locker, next to the empty locker was Ran's.

"Why is there an empty locker in the middle of me and Ran's lockers," Ally said as she stared at the empty locker. Ran just started gathering his books from his locker. From across the hall loud whispers were heard as Principal Isabella walked through the halls with a mysterious girl by her side. First, Ran didn't recognize the girl but then as she walked closer to Ran and his friends, he realized it was the same girl at the pond. She was wearing a dark, short, skirt, and a Black jacket over a shirt. The black jacket and shirt showed her stomach and you could see the skull belt she was wearing on the short skirt. She wore long black socks that went over her knees a little bit and tall dark, black boots. She wore a black eye patch on her right eye and wore her short, purple hair in a little ponytail, like when Ran saw her in the woods. Principal Isabella pointed to the locker between Ally's and Ran's. The girl went to the locker and put in the combination. She opens her locker, quickly gathered her books, and then went to Principal Isabella, who showed her the way to class.

"So her name is Chrome, huh, not a common name, in that case, I never even heard of that name" Ally smiled. "How do you know her name" Lydia asked Ally. "I saw her name in her locker when she opened it" Ally slammed the locker close, continued by some more slams for her friends: Ran, Lydia, Alex, and Warren. The gang walked quickly into their class just before the bell rang.

The next chapter will be post tomorrow! Plz continue reading! Thing start getting WAY better in the next chapter! Please tell me wat you think about the story so far


End file.
